


Office Games

by AestheticAcoustic



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Danvid, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, Dick Pics, Gags, M/M, NSFW, Office Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Smut, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14631465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticAcoustic/pseuds/AestheticAcoustic
Summary: Based on a silly tweet. David accidentally sends his boss a dick pic. Just when he thinks he's fired for sure, Daniel surprises him with the offer of a promotion... for a price.





	Office Games

**Author's Note:**

> Princeshady on tumblr tagged me with an amusing prompt and I couldn't help but fulfill it. So enjoy some smut!

_“I’d like to see you in my office.”_

As he hung up the phone David felt his spirit leave his body. _Shit_ shitshitshit he was _**so fired**_. With cold hands and shaking legs, he stood from his desk and left his cubicle, heading down the hallway to his doom. Oh _**God**_ he wouldn’t be able to pay his bills and he’d get kicked out of his apartment and have to live on the street and he might be murdered and-

The door stood cold and rigid before him. He was barely able to lift a hand to knock. 

_“Enter.”_

The knob yielded to his shaking hand. His legs turned to cinder blocks that he had to drag into the room. It was neat and clean and bright, as was the man who inhabited it.

Daniel wasn’t facing him, but was instead doing something on a table behind his desk. He was dressed in his usual pale slacks and white shirt, his hair neatly combed. “Close the door.” 

David pushed the door shut, shutting out any hopes of coming away from this with his job.

“Do you know why I called you in here?” Daniel asked without turning around, his voice a smooth, even tone.

“Be- because-” David’s voice barely worked. He had to cough and try again but it still came out weak and trembling, “Because I accidently sent you a dick pic, sir…”

Daniel’s shoulders tensed. “Accidently?” They relaxed a second later. “Well, that’s no matter…” He sat down a bottle of wine and finally turned around. In his hands were two glasses of red wine, and on his face was a smirk that made David weak at the knees…

From fear, of course. Definitely not arousal… no definitely not that…

“Come over here. Let’s talk.” Daniel put one glass on his desk in front of him, and the other in front of an empty chair.

Nervously, David walked over. He practically collapsed in the chair. The wine was tempting, but he was too scared to move.

Daniel sat as well, leaning on the desk and still smirking at him. “I don’t think we’ve had the pleasure of extended conversation, have we? How long have you worked here now, David?”

“Th-three years, sir.”

“Please, call me Daniel. Try the wine. It’s an excellent red.” 

David barely trusted himself to pick up the glass without shaking, but he had no other choice. He managed to lift it to his lips and take a sip. Daniel was right, it was excellent.

Daniel took a sip as well, his eyes never straying from David. “What’s your position here? Official title.”

David put the glass down, unable to hold it like Daniel was doing his own. “A-Accounting Technician. Three. I- I got Mr. Anderson’s workload after he retired.”

“Oh? Mr. Anderson was an Accountant III. You didn’t get that position?”

“Not enough experience.”

“Ah, so the same job for less pay. Well, that hardly seems fair.”

“I-I don’t mind. I make enough. I love my job.” 

“Do you have an office?”

“No sir. I like my cubicle though. I love my job.”

“You work closely with Sandra too, don’t you? Aren’t you right under her?”

“Yes, sir.”

“I’ve heard she’s a harsh supervisor. Does she make your job more difficult?”

“I don’t mind her. I-I get along with everyone! I love my job!”

That smirked curled his lips again. “You love your job, do you? How much?”

“So much! Please, sir, I’m-”

“Daniel.”

“Daniel-” David clasped his hands together, begging, “I am _so sorry_ about last night and it will _never_ happen again! Please don’t fire me! I need this job! I love this job!” He couldn’t be homeless! He wouldn’t survive a day!

“Fire you?” He chuckled and brought the glass to his lips. “Finish your wine.”

With shaking hands, David picked up his glass and downed it. It was heavy in his stomach. He wanted to cry. 

Daniel leisurely finished his own glass. “Good boy.” He took David’s glass and carried both over to the table. They were left there. Daniel walked back to the desk, past it, strolling around to David’s side, “oh, no no no. I have no intention of firing you.” He stopped behind David and put his hands on his shoulders. “Wouldn’t you like a promotion, David?”

David was rigid, frightened despite the reassurance that he’d get to keep his job. “A p-promotion?”

Hands began massaging. “Yes. A nice title, a higher pay bracket, an office, no obnoxious supervisor. Doesn’t that sound nice?”

David was shaken to the core. “Is- is this some kind of blackmail??”

A deep chuckle. “No. It’s an offer.” Daniel leaned down, breath brushing David’s flesh and voice gently caressing his ear. “I’ll give you everything you could ever want, if you give me just a few little things _I_ want. You understand?” 

When teeth nipped his ear, realization dawned. Oh, oh no… Oh fuck this was so unorthodox… “I- I couldn’t- I don’t want anyone to get in trouble-”

“Who’s going to get in trouble? Not me. I’m the boss. Not you. Not if you’re mine.” Hands slid down and worked at buttons. Lips placed butterfly kisses on David’s neck.

David whimpered and his legs drew in. The attention had his body reacting in ways he couldn’t control. Buttons slowly gave way and soon those hands were caressing his chest. Butterfly kisses turned to gentle nips. His mind was racing, but his lips couldn’t form a refusal.

“I can tell you’re scared. I can make you feel so good, David. I could turn you into a quivering mess, have you seeing stars and only thinking about how good my dick feels inside you. Then you can have anything you want. Money. An office. I’ll even fire anyone you dislike. All with just a word. Wouldn’t you love to have such a nice life? Just give yourself to me, and it’s all yours…”

David swallowed. “How- how many times- how often do I-”

“I would never force you, but I’d be devastated if this was a one-time thing. Perhaps I could take you to dinner a few times a week? I could take you on nice vacations, buy you a beautiful house. Whatever you want. All you have to do is bend over my desk. Let me have you here and now, and in the future. It’s a good deal, David. Pleasure for pleasure. You can’t lose.”

“How many others have-”

“No one’s ever caught my interest like you have. Please? Pretty please? You’re so beautiful, darling.”

His words had David melting. He couldn’t resist. What harm was there in this? Sure, it was kind of cheating to get to the top, but it wasn’t like everyone else in the office was completely honest and hardworking either. Daniel wanted him and he wanted Daniel, not to mention that pay… It would be so nice to save some money, to stop living paycheck to paycheck, always stressed about having enough for food and bills… 

“Okay.”

That was all it took. Daniel was before him, pulling him out of the chair, and his hands were all over him. Lips met, messy and needy, and soon teeth joined them but David didn’t mind. His mind was growing ever more hazy. His shirt was suddenly gone. Lips and teeth on his chest. Hands working his pants down.

By the time he was bent over the desk, David was panting and shaking from desire rather than fear. Daniel squeezed David’s cheeks, then smacked his ass, earning a sharp moan. “Mm, what a nice ass you have… I can’t wait to be buried in it…” His fingers teased the entrance, rubbing circles and prodding gently at the center. 

“Oh, gosh… Please be gentle, sir…”

“When I’m taking you, you will call me Daddy.”

A shiver of pleasure ran through him. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Daniel knelt and took David’s cock in his hand, gently pulling it between David’s legs so he could play with it. “Mm, it’s even better than the photo.” He licked the head, drawing a low moan from his new toy, and ran his tongue all the way to the base, then over the balls and to his entrance. He worked his tongue hard against it -never penetrating- and teasingly stroked the head of David’s cock at the same time.

The attention had David moaning and squirming. “Please- Daddy, please take me-!” Fuck he needed Daniel inside him. He wanted to be a quivering mess, seeing stars and knowing only the intense pleasure Daniel’s dick would provide him. Daniel better not have been exaggerating all that.

“Impatient, are we?” Daniel chuckled. He swirled his tongue along the ring, then pushed through it. He spread David’s cheeks with his hands and buried his face between them. His tongue sank inside, giving him a nice taste of his delicious prey.

David let out a moan that was a bit too loud and quickly slapped a hand over his mouth. He had to keep his hand clamped against his mouth to stop the noises that Daniel’s tongue -working vigorously inside him- was forcing out of him. “ _PleasepleaseGodpleaseDaddy-_ ” he managed a few quick, muffled words.

Daniel pulled his tongue out and sweetly kissed his entrance. “You want it bad, don’t you, darling?”

“Please Daddy-!”

“Such a good boy, asking so nicely.” He stuck his fingers in his mouth to wet them, then buried two inside David. 

“ _ **Ah!**_ ” David's hands clutched the edges of the desk. The fingers sank deep, making his toes curl and his back arch. They worked inside teasingly, every so often brushing a spot that made him whimper and jolt. David could tell that Daniel knew what he was doing though, because he'd purposefully circle the area before pressing hard in the middle of it. “Daddy _ple-hease!_ ” His cock was dripping precum and he _needed_ some kind of release.

“Mm, so impatient.” Daniel stood. He withdrew his fingers and spanked David hard. David yelped and whimpered, but Daniel paid that no mind. He walked around the desk and opened a lower drawer. From it he withdrew a small bottle of lubricant, which he sat on the desk. With a grin, he untucked his shirt and opened his slacks. His cock, completely erect and aching, sprang forth and flicked David right in the nose.

“Um-!” David suddenly felt his desire waver. Oh, shit, that thing was big-

Daniel gripped his hair, pulling his head closer. “Suck it.”

David whimpered, his lips tightening and his eyes widening with fear. His whole body visibly tensed, his fingers digging into the edge of the desk.

Daniel realized he was pushing David out of his comfort zone a bit too fast, and the recoil could be ugly. He softened, stroking David’s hair comfortingly. “Please? Just a little? Daddy just wants to see your lips around it.”

David hesitated, but the affections did put him more at ease. He gripped it and slowly opened his mouth. His tongue hesitated just behind his lips, slipped out, hesitated again, and finally just barely grazed the tip. The taste wasn’t pleasant, but it was sort of… arousing? David pressed his tongue more firmly against the head, giving it an experimental lick.

Daniel hummed pleasantly. “Such a good boy…”

The praise emboldened him. Green eyes slipped shut. His lips circled the head and his tongue brushed it again. A soft moan encouraged him to suck and stroke it. Fingers in his hair tightened and Daniel’s hips moved just slightly forward. David gripped Daniel’s hips and gently pulled. Deeper his organ went, until it hit the back of David’s throat and his gag reflex. He squeezed Daniel’s hips as he fought to get that under control. He swallowed several times and was able to get his throat to relax. He tugged again. As Daniel’s girth stretched his throat he couldn’t help but moan around it. It was only when hair brushed his nose that he realized how much he’d managed to swallow. His nose was soon pressed firmly against Daniel’s abdomen.

“Goddamn, David…” Daniel sighed. He took David’s head in both hands and thrust slowly. “What a good boy you are… I’m so proud of you… Swallowing it all like that…”

David moaned, the praise causing a throb of pleasure in his groin. One hand traveled up to caress Daniel’s stomach, feeling the way the muscles moved as he slowly thrust, while the other slid along the desk to his ass. David sank two fingers inside himself, groaning around the thick organ stretching his throat.

“Shit…” Daniel breathed, “you want it bad, don’t you, baby?”

Another groan. Fingers thrust weakly.

“Poor little thing. Let Daddy take care of you…” He held David's head still and slowly withdrew. David couldn't help but cough when his throat was finally clear. He gripped the head and stroked it quickly.

Daniel hummed in appreciation. “Eager for that promotion, David?”

A whimper was his only response.

Daniel walked around the desk and gave David's cheeks a hard squeeze. His hole visibly twitched. Daniel rubbed his fingers against it, then sank two inside again. It earned a low moan, which he drew out by curling his fingers and rubbing David's prostate. It had him quivering and mumbling in seconds, all with only subtle little circular motions.

“You're so tight, David…” he ran a hand up David's back, “If my fingers alone get you hard and needy like this, I wonder how you're going to handle my dick?”

“Please, Daddy…” David whimpered, “take me, please…” 

“I think you’ve more than earned it.” He grabbed the lube and withdrew his fingers. 

David was panting and so very eager for more. It briefly flashed through his mind that they could be in an awful lot of trouble if they were caught. Then, Daniel put a hand on the back of his neck and pushed him down against the desk, and he forgot what he was worried about.

“Relax,” Daniel gently commanded. He pressed the head against David’s entrance and added pressure until it finally slipped past the tight ring of muscle. David gasped and groaned as Daniel sank inside him. His girth was nearly painful, stretching David’s tight ass to its limits. Daniel gripped David’s hip to keep him still as he buried his entire length inside him. His tightness had him seeing stars.

They paused once Daniel was completely sheathed inside him. David groaned and pushed against him. “You feel so good…”

“So do you…” He pressed harder on the back of his neck and squeezed his hip. His thrusts started very slow, letting David adjust to him while he enjoyed the feel of his tight, hot cavern. 

David gripped the edge of the desk tightly, panting and loving the way Daniel’s cock made his insides ache. He was so full… he could hardly believe Daniel fit so easily inside him… And he felt so _good…_ “Harder, please…”

“You sure?” Daniel sank deep inside him again, making David moan and arch off the desk. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Harder!” David whined.

Well, he couldn’t say no to that, could he? 

A hard thrust made David yelp. A second made him cry out, “fuck!!” The space between them shortened and soon his vocalizations devolved into loud moans. His nails scratched the desk’s surface in their search for things to grasp. “ _OH yes! Yes please_!” His voice was guttural.

Daniel groaned. Never in his wildest dreams did he think someone so sweet and polite would make such sounds. “You-you’ve got to be quiet,” he panted. They were in an office!

“Ican’tIcan’tIcan’t-!” David whimpered, “harderDaddyplease!”

“You wanna cum, baby?”

“No! Take me all afternoon!”

“I can’t do that.”

“Then at least go harder!”

“Fuck,” Daniel had to stop, which earned him a dramatic whine in protest. He quickly got his tie off and wrapped it a few times around David’s mouth. “You _have_ to be quiet. I promise I’ll fuck you all night tonight and you can scream as much as you want, but this session can’t last too long. I have a meeting.”

David huffed, but he understood. This was already incredibly risky without drawing it out. It really needed to be quick. He nodded and gripped the edge of the desk again.

Daniel resumed and quickly picked up his pace again. David’s moans were muffled but still so damn sexy. He could feel his body tensing and arching, squeezing him so so nicely. He wouldn’t last long like this, but he knew his chances of a repeat were slim if he didn’t make sure David came first. His satisfaction was key here. 

His thrusts slowed so he could go harder, slamming his hips against David’s ass and ramming his cock nice and deep inside him. David practically screamed behind the tie. His nails dug into the desk again and his feet left the ground, legs and toes curling in utter pleasure.

The desk moved, throwing them off. Daniel tried to recover and thrust again, but it moved again. Damnit! They both let out exasperated sighs. This wouldn’t work. 

Daniel came up with a solution quickly, however. He gently pulled out, drawing more protest from David, and grabbed David’s arm. “Come here.” He led him around the desk to the table against the wall. That one couldn’t possibly move. “Sit right here, doll.” He patted it then moved the wine bottle and glasses to the other desk.

David obediently sat on the table. His legs were grabbed and pulled, getting him on his back, then wrapped around Daniel’s waist. Daniel held his hips and entered him again. David moaned and arched, eyes rolling back.

Now _this_ was a good angle.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” Daniel breathed. His thrusts resumed and he was delighted when David writhed and desperately clutched the edge of the desk. He fucked him hard, just like he wanted, and was rewarded by that gorgeous body twitching and arching and trembling, quickly drawing close to orgasm. “Yeah, you like that, don’t you, baby? You love my cock in your tight little hole? You gonna fucking cum?”

Tears stung at David’s eyes. The pleasure was mounting fast. Daniel was going _hard_ in him and at such a _good fucking angl_ e and it was just _too much_ -

“Cum for me. Cum for Daddy,” Daniel growled.

David sobbed as pleasure overwhelmed him. His body tightened and trembled, his cock straining as it coated his stomach in his semen. Pleasure was all he knew. Coherent thought was impossible.

“Fuckthatshot,” Daniel whimpered, loving the way David’s abdomen convulsed with each pump of fluid from his cock. He pulled the tie off David’s mouth and kissed him, hard and deep. David’s hands clawed at his chest, then circled around and dragged nails down his back. It sent him far closer to the edge than predicted. He tore himself away. “Fuck-” he quickly pulled out and jerked the head. With a guttural moan, he finished on David’s stomach, their fluids mixing, and his load splattering even up David’s chest.

When his orgasm finally waned, he was left panting and exhausted. He silently marveled at the gorgeous sight before him… David panting and flushed and covered in cum. A masterpiece.

David grabbed Daniel’s shirt and pulled him down into a heated kiss. It left Daniel weak at the knees. He gripped the table for support. When they parted, it was David who spoke first. “So, where’re you taking me to dinner?”

Daniel smirked, knowing he’d succeeded. David was all his. “What do you like to eat, doll?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again, princeshady! Sorry it took forever!


End file.
